morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Skydancer
Category:Disciplines Elite of the Empire Elite warriors of the Aracoix Legions, Sky Dancers use techniques that enable them to fly without tiring, and are masters of aerial battle. More Skydancer Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' *'Grants Skills': Throwing Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Will of the Sky Dancer "Personal Constitution Buff" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Sky Dancer (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': 10:00 to 20:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': StackableAttrCONBuff **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Constitution Adjustment: + 5 to 15 (from power rank 0 to 20) *'Dispel Tags': Buff, Effect -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Talon Dance "Personal Damage Buff" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Sky Dancer (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': 5:00 to 10:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': DamageModifierBuff **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Damage Dealt: + 10% to 25% (from power rank 0 to 20) *'Dispel Tags': Buff, Effect -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dance of the Updrafts "Personal Stamina Recovery Buff" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Sky Dancer (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: 2 seconds Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': :30 seconds *'Stackability': Can be stacked with any spell other than itself. *Costs of powers (i.e. mana, stamina or health) cast by this individual are modified by: -10% to -30% (from power rank 0 to 20) *Stamina Recovery Rate: + 15% to 50% (from power rank 0 to 20) *'Dispel Tags': Buff, Effect Patch History 01/07/2009 *The Bard Class can now apply the Skydancer Discipline Rune.